In order to protect digital data media, CD-ROMs in particular, from unauthorized duplication, a plurality of commercial products for preventing duplication without impairing the compatibility with the wide variety of existing play-back devices are available on the market. However, the conventional methods may be circumvented with more or less effort, so that there is a risk of unauthorized duplication and usage of such data media duplicated without authorization.